Ancients at Ouran
by Cira Heartfilia
Summary: China and Atlantis are bored. So Japan does them a favor. He has sent them to Ouran Academy. It is a school in his country where the two will be there for a year. After running into Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student, the two are dragged into the weirdness of the Host Club. Will the club get them together? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Second Story on this site so I hope you like it, Sorry if the updates are slow. I don't normally go on this site so pardon me if I forget. I will be doing a draft on paper to help however. By the Way, Atlantis is my Original Character and this follows the plot of the Anime Ouran Highschool Host Club. There might be an appearance of a few OC's or other countries, but I am keeping it to just China and Atlantis. I hope you like it! This is a China Love Story by the way, My favorite character is Lovi~ but China needs love :3. Enjoy!**

_Character Info~_

_Name~ Atlantis_

_Human Name~ Perseus _

_Religion~ Various_

_Age~ 4,000_

_Birthday~ Unknown but is believed to be August 18th_

_Hair Color~ Dark Blue_

_Eye Color~ Dull Gold Orange_

_Height~ 5"5_

_Appearance~ Typically seen with short blue hair in the back with two long strands framing her face with a some hair obscuring her right eye, she normally wears a black work out top with a jacket that cuts off below her chest. Atlantis also wears black military pants that are tucked into black combat boots. She has what seem to be wave tattoos lining her arms and has a trident marking on the back of her neck. A prominent scar is also found coming down from the top of her shoulder to her waist line, hence her jacket. She received it after fighting the unknown country of Skyrim, a country unknown to human kind but well-known to country personifications. The two are rather good friends but were forced to fight by their bosses._

_Other~ She, if need be, can control the oceans. She also has a crush on China that very few know about, those being: Skyrim(Another OC) Russia and Japan. Also, instead of saying she comes from Atlantis, because many believe it not to exist, she says that she comes from Greece do to the language they share._

**Now...On to the story**

Japan-Bunkyo, Tokyo

~Atlantis~

I gazed up at the brightly colored building with a raised eyebrow. I stole a glance at my companion to examine his reaction. His face was blank, save for the raised eyebrow.

He glanced at me and pursed his lips, (no accents as they are speaking Japanese) "I did not think that Ja-Kiku had a school such as this."

I shrugged halfheartedly, "Not everything is what we think Yao." I replied.

He pouted slightly before looking around. "It's really a big school huh?"

I paused and looked around for a moment before nodding, "Ya it is."

He turned to me with a grin, "Well then lets get going! We need to explore for tomorrow after all!" Yao then proceeded to grab my hand making a blush settle upon my cheeks. In protest, I cried "Hey! Wait a minute Yao!"

Of course he didn't listen and proceeded to drag me forward making those who were left at the school to give us weird looks.

* * *

"This school has FOUR libraries and none of them are quiet?! What kind of school did Kiku send us too!" I barked in annoyance.

Yao gave me a sheepish smile, "This is annoying huh?"

"Tell me about." A new voice spoke causing us to look behind us.

It was a female with a boyish look. She sported nerdy glasses and has short messily styled brown hair. In stead of the Ouran Uniform, she wore shapeless, baggy clothing and large glasses. The clothing she had on consisted of a large brown baggy sweater with a white under shirt. She also had blackish brown pants and regular tennis shoes to finish the outfit.

I gave her a surprised look, "Have you been there this whole time?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Eh, Just a few minutes ago."

"Dekára," I said in greek quickly receiving a confused look from the girl. I turned to Yao and gave him a look, "We need to work on sensing people that are about 300 yards behind us." I spoke again, this time in Japanese.

He sweat dropped and nodded before turning to the girl. "Yíhàn, Er-I mean sorry, let me introduce myself, my name Wang Yao, but call me Yao."

I gave a lazy wave, "Perseus, Percy for short."

She rose an eyebrow before shrugging and bowing at the waist, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi," She rose and gave us a smile, "Nice to meet you, hope you two don't mind some company."

"No, not at all," I motioned ahead of us, "Come on."

_This is where China and I's little adventure began. Maybe it won't be so bad. But...We can't get to close, they're human after all. Mortal. Which means...we would those them...while we kept living as Countries._

* * *

**It is a really short beginning, but *sighs* oh well, it it my first crossover. I will try my best to do good, please tell me if you like it and some helpful criticism would help dearly. If you have any ideas for their personal arc, I would be delighted to read them. So do tell. I want a personal arc that really dwells into them being ancient and how much they've gone threw. Also, tell me what I can do to make this better!**


	2. Chapter 2: Countries in the Host Club

~ Atlantis ~

I sighed to myself in exasperation, "Are you kidding me."

Haruhi shrugged slightly, "This is probably the only quiet place in the school."

Yao frowned at us, "Aiyah, well at least you can practice music." Yao looked at me with a smile as he said this.

I hummed in thought as Haruhi gave me a surprised look. "You practice music?"

"Eh, I know this one guy who's really into classical music and he helped me with piano and violin," I paused and scratched my head in thought, "Umm, I also sing."

"Wow, maybe sometime during the school year we can hang out and you can show me." She smiled at me before turning to the door, " Well, here goes nothing.

I was thoroughly surprised at what we came across.

When we opened the door, there was Ouran High school Host Club.

"Welcome," The six men chorused.

I quickly examined them. In the very front was a tall, violet eyed blonde. He wore the Ouran uniform which consisted of a white undershirt and blue blazer with the Ouran badge thing on his left breast. His black tie suited him nicely and the black pants and dress shoes completed his outfit.

The next blonde was extremely short and had the look of someone who shouldn't be in high school, however I knew not to judge a book by it's cover.

Behind the short blonde were two brunettes. The one directly behind him reminded me a bit of Russia. Not in looks though.

This boy had black hair and maroon colored eyes. He was tall, however he was rather short in comparison to the other black haired male. He wore oval shaped glasses and had his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to give off an aura similar to Russia's; probably why he reminded me of the him.

The other male defiantly reminded me of Sweden; just less intimidating. He had short, black hair and focused onyx colored orbs for eyes, though in some light they looked more grayish black. The was glancing over his shoulder with his hands in his pockets.

The next two quickly caught my attention however. These two were twins. They had short orange hair. They also sported golden cat-like eyes as well. I noticed one thing, however, about the twins that seemed to tell them apart if you paid attention. It was their eyes. Not how they looked, but more what they held.

You know the saying, 'Eyes are the window to the soul'? Well this seem to apply to them.  
One twin, probably the younger, held a certain softness and understanding in his eyes. The other, however, held a protectiveness and more mischief the then the other.

Now done with examining the group, I looked over at China.

With a nod, we both shuffled to the left; away from the group and Haruhi (who was now pressed against the door in shock.)

The twins, with blank and bored looks, commented, " Oh, It's a guy, no fun."

The tall blonde, obviously the leader, quickly replied, " Hey, Watch your mouth. He is our important guest even if he is a guy." He then proceeded to, rather dramatically, hold out his hand, " Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club! Rare scholarship student, Fujioka Haruhi!"

Haruhi, with a perplexed expression, turned her head, " How...How did you know...?" Her voice trailed slightly at the end of her question.

I, too, in confusion rose a slim, blue brow, '_Are they stalkers? And why do they think that_ she _is a _he_?' _

Yao, also confused, turned to me and asked aloud, "Hey, do you think they know are names?"

I frowned, "They better not, or I swear-" I was cut off by, surprisingly, the orange haired twins appearing before me.

"Were you two here this whole time?" They asked in perfect sync.

I glanced at the group ahead and it seemed as though they had been introduced already because, much to my amusement, the tall blonde was lifting Haruhi's chin in a seductive manner. I looked back at the twins and shrugged.

Yao answered the twins, "Shì de, we have,"

They, however (I am using that a lot), ignored and smiled, in what I assumed to be a charming manner, "Sorry we didn't notice you sooner princess," The twin on the left moved closer, "How ever can we make it up to you?"

_' Mischievous type' _ I quickly classified them.

I opened my mouth to respond with a simple 'Back of' when a aggravated shout drew my attention.

It was Haruhi, "Who gave you permission to call me Haru-Chan!"

She has shouted at the small blonde, and at the harshness in her voice, I flinched. I small blonde quickly darted to the tall brunette. The tall male bent down and patted the blondes head softly while hold out a small pink bunny that the blonde quickly grasped.

I resisted the urge to go comfort the blonde and turned my attention to Haruhi who was now backing away from the taller blonde. "Anyway I was just looking for somewhere quiet!" She then unknowingly bumped into a stand holding an expensive vase. "Please excuse-"

She was cut off by the sound of the vase falling to ground and shattering into pieces on the floor. My eyes widened and I cringed as the twins pouted, "Aww, That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction." One twin started, "What will we do...? We were going to started the bidding at 8 million yen..."

A horrified expression was plastered on poor Haruhi's face and she quickly stuttered out, "I'll p-p-pay it-t back-k-k."

" Can you? You can't even by your own uniform," The twin on the left started, "What's with those lame clothes you're wearing anyway?"

Haruhi mumbled something I couldn't understand as I stole a glance at Yao, Quietly I asked, "Should we help her pay it off?"

Yao sighed, "Yes we should."

I nodded and looked back over at the group. The tall blonde was now seated in a chair with the black hair male with glasses looking at him. The maroon eyed male asked him, "What would you do, Tamaki?"

_' So the tall blonde is Tamaki huh?'_

"Do you this saying Fujioka-kun?" He asked the small brown haired girl. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do! If you can't pay with money, you will pay with your body! From now on, you are the Host Clubs Dog!"

The girls jaw dropped, obviously at a loss of words. I let out a loud sigh, quickly drawing attention to me and my companion, "Awww, that ain't so bad." I smirked and Yao finished my sentence with a grin,

" Do you think we can help him? It might be fun!" His eyes brightened as we walked forward to the girls side.

Tamaki stared in shock before his eyes locked on my form. With narrowed eyes I quickly cut him off before he even got a word out, " You come close to me..." I started at him as my face darkened making him shrink, "You will NOT be alive."

_And it was then that Countries entered the Host Club. Who knows? This experience might be interesting._

I glanced briefly at China,

_Maybe it'll bring us closer._


	3. Chapter 3: Countries Auditions?

-Atlantis-

I let out a sigh of exhaustion. Yao and I's introduction with Hosts was rather...interesting.

-Some time ago-

I continued to death stare the violet eyed male as the other hosts blinked in surprise.

The one with glasses rose a slim brown, "And you two are...?"

I diverted my attention to him, "So I assume you don't have any information on us?"

His glasses flashed for a moment before replying, " The only information I have on you two is.." He paused and looked down at the book in his hands, "Your names, Yao Wang and Perseus Kessler, that Yao has over four siblings and that Miss. Kessler has one sister. However their names are classified."

My eyes narrowed as a nervous look came upon Yao's face. He probably was nervous about Kiku still being considered a brother after his betrayal.

My mouth pursed as I thought of my Multicolored eyed sister.

"You will disregard all information about us. Are lives are personal do you understand?" I asked with a threatening undertone.

He rose his eyebrow again, "And why is that?" He challenged.

Yao, much to my surprise, responded coldly, "Because our information is our information. You have not right to see it. It is disgraceful."

The teen stared in shock at Yao before nodding hesitantly. Although I knew he would try to dig further; I would let him be.

The blonde, Tamaki, strode over to us; being careful of me of course. He examined us closely for a moment before speaking, "And just how would you help this poor commoner?"

I glanced over at Haruhi for a moment. Her mouth was still opened and what seemed to be her soul hovered above her head. I then looked over at Tamaki again, "Well," I started, "I can't host but Yao can. However I could perform musically." I shrugged.

Yao nodded in agreement. Tamaki stared at us for a few moments before placing his chin on his hand, and with extreme drama, stated, "Alright! From now on, You two will be in the Host Club! Yao you will be the..." His speech trailed as he inspected Yao. He then snapped his fingers, "The Wise Type!"

Yao and I looked at each other in confusion.  
_'The wise type? Why?'_ I thought in confusion.

Tamaki smiled brightly and then pointed at me. "And you will have to do some form of entertainment."

I rolled my golden hued eyes in annoyance. The one with glasses spoke next, "Of course we need introductions. My name is Ootori Kyoya. The blonde over there,'' He motioned to the short boy, "Is Haninozuka Mitsukni. You can call him Honey. The tall one next to him is Morinozuka Takashi. Call him Mori."

He nodded to the twins, "Those are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. " He then motioned to Tamaki. "And the King of the club is Suoh Tamaki."

I nodded, "Well you already know are names. But ya, we're gonna help Haruhi here with that new debt of his." I mentally rolled my eyes. How is it that they can not tell this is a girl.

Tamaki talking again caught my attention, "You''l need to show us what kind of entertainment you can do." He said firmly.

With a sigh I looked over at Haruhi who seemed to be unfrozen now, "Well looks like you get to see me play after all," I turned to Kyoya, "You got a guitar of piano? I mean this is a music room right?"

He waved his hand in a follow me manner, "This way."

I nodded and followed. The group followed me in turn, Yao at the lead. Kyoya stopped in front of a curtain before pushing it aside. An immediate grin lit up my face as I took in the large piano before me. Oh how Austria would have a hay-day with this thing.

I strode forward and sat down on the bench. The Host Club looked at each other as Yao sent them Haruhi, who was looking at me unsurely, a grin.

I took at breath and tested the keys. Thankfully they were in tune. I took a deeper breath and started to play,

Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come

Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity  
Into this world she entered quietly  
To her surprise she was the one

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

Then one day  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey  
Traversed a winding road and came her way  
She found the love she hoped she would

But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
Then all at once she understood

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice

All I received when I was done was a stunned silence

-Present Time-

I smirked at the little Audition Yao and I had. Well I had.

I sighed and looked around. Peering around I spotted Yao sitting uncomfortably between two girls who looked at him curiously. While it was amusing to watch him suffer like that, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

I had known him for so long and yet...

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head. Now was not the time for that. I got ready to play just as Haruhi walked through the doors with a bag in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Countries Remember

_It's rather cruel Sister. After you disappeared about 57 years ago, I haven't gotten to due much but search for you. And after the battle with Skyrim I had, I was forced into bed rest for a month or two, The search for you was postponed._

_And now...Not only are Yao and I stuck in this club, but this poor girl is forced to be a _dog _for this club._

" Where will you take me this summer Tamaki-kun?"

"Anywhere you want,"

"What's your favorite music Tamaki-kun?"

"Whatever you favor,"

I no longer listened to what Tamaki's group conversation. I gagged and looked back down at the violin I held in my hands. I looked at Yao who was beside me.

He had taken a spot next to me and then the girls, who were sent by Kyoya, had sat next to us.

Yao shifted uncomfortably next to me as the Girls watched him googily eyed. It would be amusing if it hadn't been for the fact that they already liked him.

And me being me...well I got jealous .

Knowing Yao didn't know how to start their little conversation I smiled at the girls, "So would you beautiful ladies care to bless us with your names?"

I gagged mentally at my question. Oh how I wish I could leave this room and look around the school. Or better yet; leave this school.

The girls turned to me and stared for a moment before blushing lightly.

The black haired girl with brown eyes spoke first, "U-um I'm Kumika Makito, Call me Maki please."

The green eyed girl smile politely, "I am Suski Yuki, Nice to meet you."

Yao smiled at the girl, "Nín hǎo" He started, he then turned to the final girl.

She was pretty I will admit. She had an hourglass figure with black short hair and ocean blue eyes. However I really didn't like her. She gave off one of those stereotypical popular girl vibes who would rather paint their nails then hang out at this club.

Huffing she rolled her eyes, "Numihiko Sukiska."

Yao frowned for a split second as did I. However, we quickly faked a smile. Yao introduced himself first, "My name is Wang Yao, but you can call me Yao."

I continued, "My name is Perseus Kessler, Call me Percy please."

Maki sipped some of her tea before placing it down gently, "So," She started, "I hear you play music Percy. And that you'll be the musical entertainment. Could you, um, play something?"

I blinked before nodding. "Of Course!"

I then stood and placed the violin under my chin gently and thought of a song I could play. I then smiled and sent a playful wink in Yao's direction.

( This is extremely short -_-" )

As I played the violin I imagined the other instruments in my head, going along perfectly for 'Elements' many had stopped what they were doing and stared wide eyed as I played.

However as I played, I could feel the slight jealousy that came from Sukiska. She obviously didn't like the fact that I played so well. But I didn't let it get to me, instead I fell deep into the music, Not stopping until the end.

I loved playing because it reminded me so much of a time long ago, when my sister and I would play till it was dawn and we would collapse in exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5: Countries Need Comfort

Sorry it took so long!

| Atlantis |

I smiled brightly and bowed respectfully, pleased with being able to play. The group stared in awe, although I noticed Sukiska glaring at me. I stood right up and gave the crowd a grin. "Hope you liked it."

Yao, who despite seeing me play a lot, smiled brightly, "Percy you're always so good at that! I can never seem to not be shocked."He than gave a closed eyed smile that almost brought a bright red hue to my cheeks. However I fought it down and gave him a thankful smile.

Slowly, everyone went back to what they were doing, and at this I turned back to the group I was with. The first two girls seemed to be gushing over my performance, however Sukiska was giving me a jealous glare.

With a smirk, I plopped down next to Yao. With a final smirk at the jealous girls, I let my eyes slip closed a sudden wave of exhaustion taking over me. Briefly, my mind registered Yao as he started talking about Hellokitty to the girls. A small smile took over my features as I fell into a land of memories...and

...nightmares.

| Atlantis' Dream |

A face entered my field of vision, one that I hadn't seen in a long while. Confused, I realized I was in a dark room except for the girl in front of me. She had dark sea blue hair and multicolored eyes, although only one was visible.

"Sister, Is that really you?" I question, a small feeling of hoping coming within me.

The multicolored eyed girl gave me a hateful glare, making me flinch and surprise flash through me. "Why?" Was all she asked me. Confused, I rose a slim eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'Why'?" I asked warily. A small feeling of dread filled me.

Suddenly, in a motion so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it, she lunged at me, pinning me to ground while wrapping her hands tightly around my throat.

My golden hued eyes locked with her red and blue eyes, and the dread that had settled in my stomach was replaced with blind panic. I clawed at my sisters hand as fear overcame me, adding to my blind panic. I quickly realized this was no longer my cheerful sister. The one who had been to curious for her own good, or the girl who fell for the British gentlemen who saved her from being taken over when we had been separated.

Slowly she leaned down; her face so close that are noses nearly touched. In a quiet voice filled with venom, she hissed out, "Why did you leave?"

"What-t?" I choked out.

"Why haven't you come for me?! Why?!" She screamed at me.

My eyes widened further, and I struggled to answer the woman above me, "S-S-Sis," I struggled, "I-I'm-m...trying-g...to-" My answer was cut off by the seemingly insane woman on top of me.

"LIAR!" She screamed, bringing my head up before slamming it on the ground.

Pain flashed through my head as my sister continued to slam my head against the tile of the mysterious room. Meekly I opened a eye, it being drawn to glowing blue of my sisters right eye. She grinned, seemingly pleased with the amount of mental and physical pain she caused me.

"Please..."I whimpered, which was extremely out of character for my usually strong personality. But it was my sister after all.

Her eyes glinted crazily, and she rose her hand into the air, a knife materializing in her grasp. "No" She answered with a crazed grin. In a blink of an eye, the knife was lowered, and a strong pain shot through my chest. Gazing down in horror, I found the same knife lodged in my chest.

Slowly, my eyes rose to meet hers and I found myself slowly loosing consciousness, or rather I was waking up.

| Some time earlier, 3rd person POV |

Yao talked happily with the three girls, careful of the bluenette sleeping on his shoulder. Why she had fell asleep, he didn't know. He glanced at the Host Club, who had corned Haurhi, something about becoming a host or something like that. Turning back to the girls, he felt Atlantis stir slightly. Curious, Yao looked down at the woman he cared for.

Fear pricked him as he noted the blunt and sarcastic woman had a look of fear etched on her face, it was quickly followed by pain as well.

Knowing what was going on, he carefully picked her up making the three girls pause in their chatter. Sending then a apologetic look he said, "We need to get going, I think Percy isn't doing so well." Although he muttered the last part, he noted the third girl must of heard him, for an almost pleased look had etched itself on her face.

Ignoring the protests from the girls, China hurried to the exit; Tamaki stopped him. Said blonde pointed a dramatic finger at the older male. "Just where do you think you are going?!" He asked, well more like demanded. He seemed to not noticed that China was now hold a cringing Atlantis.

Yao frowned at Tamaki, and said, "Home, I don't want Perseus lashing out on anyone when she wakes from whatever nightmare she is having." Yao then quickly brushed past the Frenchmen and darted out the building.

Of course he didn't forget Atlantis's violin that she had somehow pulled out of thin air.

Yao paused a moment outside the school and looked right, then left. After a moment of trying to remember how to get to Japan's place he swerved left and hurried home. He quietly muttered something about being to old for this as he did.

-Atlantis-

My eyes snapped open and I jolted upward, my mind set in a sense of panic. I scrambled backwards, my breath coming out in short heavy pants.

Looking around, I noticed China sitting nearby. He was staring worriedly at me, his eyes were soft and a emotion I couldn't pinpoint was swimming in his caramel colored eyes. Slowly he stood and approached me as if I was a scared animal. Maybe I was too. "Atlantis,"He started, "Are you okay?" He asked slowly placing himself next to me.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what my mind had made me dream of. When it finally registered in my mind what happened in my dream, I lunged at China, wrapping my arms around him tightly in a way that seemed to comfort me.

I felt China flinch, but none the less, he wrapped his arms around my waist and let out a soft sigh. He obviously wanted to know what was wrong. I was right, because he spoke again this time in English, "What's wrong, aru?"

I didn't reply, instead I buried my head further into China's arms. A silent question left me, it being the one asking for comfort from my best friend. Thankfully Yao understood and buried his head into my hair, tightening his grip on my waist. He quietly cooed something in his native tongue that my frightened mind couldn't understand.

My eyes drifted shut and I vaguely registered China lowering us onto the bed and telling me to sleep. However, I subconsciously complied to his wishes, letting my eyes drift off into a now peaceful and dreamless slumber.

~How was it? Was it good~


	6. Chapter 6: Countries introduce family

\- Atlantis -

Slowly, I began to regain consciousness and became aware of the warmth that encircled me. Eyes fluttering open I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Whomever was hugging had me against their chest, and me facing the wall. I squirmed in my spot, twisting around to find that it was in fact CHINA hugging me.

I froze, staring at his peaceful face he wore. Blushing brightly, I removed his arms from around me and thought about the day before. I frowned as my mind realized why I was cuddling with China. 'That's right,' I thought with a frown, 'I had a nightmare and China brought me here. Then when I woke up China comforted me and we must have fell asleep.'

Glancing at brunette male, I gave a small smile. Stretching I looked at the time, my eyes widening in shock as I realized we would be late school. Twisting around I shook the Asian nation awake, making him groan.

"什麼1?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Get up, China!" I barked springing up and looking at my clothes.

"What? Atlantis, What are we..." His voice trailed slightly and I could only assume that the memories of the day before came back to him.

I darted to a drawer, pulling out the horrendous uniform I forced to wear. I stripped, not caring about the nation behind me seeing the scar. I then pulled on the stupid dress ( not after putting on a Tank top that covered my scar and some shots underneath).

"Aiyah! Atlantis!" China cried from behind me.

I rolled my golden hued orbs and turned to him in exasperation, "Get changed, China. By the way, Japan and S. Korea are coming with us today."

China's eyes widened as I gave a guilty shrug, "What, aru?!"

"Sorry, China,"I started, "But Japan wanted to see the school and Im Yong threatened to claim my chest" I paused and smiled darkly, "That won't happen though."

China shuddered at the dark aura that surrounded me. He frowned slightly before standing. He walked over me and placed a hand on my shoulder. With a sigh, he turned my form towards the door, "Stop with that aura, aru. It reminds me of Russia. And if I am changing, you need to go, Atlantis."

I pouted as my dark aura disappeared, "Awww, but China." I whined.

"没有2." He said bluntly.

I sighed and walked towards the door, causing China's hands to drop from my shoulders. I turned to him with a smirk, "Fine, Your funeral." I said cryptically.

He gave me a confused look, "Why would it be my funeral, aru?"

I snickered before turning and opening the door, "I am going to let Im claim your breasts…"

I heard a horrified sound leave China, before he cried, "You are evil, aru!"

I gave a dark laugh as I left, letting the door close slowly. 'It's funny seeing as I was joking.' I thought, approaching the kitchen. Sitting on the floor was Japan and Im-I preferred his human name because South Korea was too long-both whom were eating.

Im looked up with a small noodle hanging from his mouth. He grinned childishly at me after gulping down his food. "Where's brother?" He asked.

I smirked, "Changing into his uniform." I said.

Im pouted for a moment before his eyes darted behind me, "Brother!" He then charged at him shouting, "Your breast belong to me, da-ze!"

I dodged as best I could in my banana uniform, throwing China under the bus and letting Im attach himself to China.

China let out a cry of alarm, and I turned my head in amusement to watch as Im tackled China, his hands planted firmly on his chest. Im grinned in victory, pleased he had 'claimed' his brother's chest.

I let out a heavy laugh as I watched China's face go bright red. Enraged, he shouted, "GET OFF, ARU!"

I snickered in amusement, watching as Im groped at China's chest, clearly enjoying China's discomfort. Still snickering, I walked over to them and dragged Im off of China, "That's enough Im, let grumpy pants go." Im pouted but complied and clambered off of China.

Japan gave a small smile, and looked at Im, China, and I, "Are you three ready to go?" He asked in his native language.

In the same language, although Im did have a accent-very faint one-, we replied yes. Nodding to himself, Japan turned and headed towards the door. "Well then, we must go. By the way, the headmaster knows of what we are."

China and I shared a surprised look. That was news to us. Im frowned at Japan's back, then asking, "Why does he know that?"

Japan sighed, "He is a very important person and very wealthy. It only makes sense." He shrugged and opened the door before turning to us, "Well are you coming or not?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation and walked out the door, to the car so that I may go to Ouran.

~Timeskip to end of school~

"That was torture." I groaned, leaning my head against China's shoulder dramatically.

"Aiyah..Stop being so dramatic Atlantis."China spoke with a shake of his head.

Currently, China, Im, Japan, and I were in the club room. Actually we were the only ones in the room. Today's classes were dreadful. It wasn't that they were hard, quite the opposite actually. I had finished so early that I had nothing to do, seeing as Im and Japan had waited with the principal-head-WHATEVER HE WAS CALLED...and China was put in different class times as me.

The door opening made me look up, and in came the Host Club, talking amongst themselves. I rose an eyebrow, finding that Haruhi was in a boys uniform, standing away from the club. She was the first to notice us, and stared confused at Im and Japan. Slowly, the others noticed the two other countries with us.

Tamaki eyed them cautiously, "Uhhh, Percy, Yao...who are they. I don't think they are guests..." He paused, his demeanor changing, "Unless they are..." He slid towards Japan a stared flirtatiously at him. A horrified look crossed both Japan and Im's faces. Although, Im's reaction was the funniest.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ANOTHER FRANCIS,DA-ZEE!" He paused and pointed at Tamaki, who had flung back in surprise at his outburst, "HE DID NOT ORIGINATE IN SOUTH KOREA, DA-ZEE!"

I busted out laughing, as China's jaw dropped to the ground in shock, Japan stared at Im with the same expression. I spoke though my laughter, "H-H-H-Host C-Club-b...aha...m-meet Yao-o's brothers-s..ha..Kiku-u...and..hahaha...Im Yong...!" I then fell off the couch we were sitting on, rolling on the floor laughing.

That was quite the introduction.

~I felt South Korea's reaction was true...lolz~Author-San


	7. Chapter 7

This story is discontinued, I am so sorry guys. This was inspired by a former friend. Read: Former. She did something assholish and broke the heart of another of our friends, then had the gall to make a deal out of it. So yeah.

Sorry. If someone wants to continue it, PM me and I'll let you have it. I would hate to see the potential go to waste, but I can't continue it.


End file.
